


graduation day

by tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, NSFW, Secret Relationship, Smut, bechloe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: If PP4 is ever created, this is the only opening scene I'm taking, otherwise I don't even want it.





	graduation day

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW warning!

Never before has the sound of a hand on a door caused quite such a sudden, deafening silence. It is broken quickly, of course, by the sound of idle chatter, of Aubrey promising Emily that it doesn’t even look _that_ bad.

Finally, what seems like a lifetime after the rest of the Bellas graduated, their Legacy is now sporting a cap and gown. Emily’s years of hard work at Barden University are coming to an end, they’re finally paying off. It is difficult not to feel like a proud parent, truth be told. They were there to welcome Emily into the school, into the once upon a time failing Bellas, and they’ve gotten to watch her grow and flourish, so today is a big deal. It’s a really, really big deal.

“Why does it have to be right _there_?” Emily whines loudly, her tone exasperated. “On the end of my nose? Of all places? Today?!”

“Emily, focus,” Aubrey demands in a serious tone. It is readily apparent that she is preparing for one of her motivational, sometimes helpful (sometimes not so much) speeches. “It’s a zit. Everybody gets zits. You can barely see it underneath your concealer, and nobody is focusing on that today. This is your graduation, this is _your_ day. So I want you to go out there, forget about that tiny blemish and walk with your head held high. You did it, you’re a college graduate! That’s a huge deal. Can we please, please just focus on that?”

There is a slight groan followed by the sound of a defeated sigh, which in turn is most likely followed by heavily slumping shoulders, before Emily finally seems to calm some. At least as calm as Emily Junk ever can be, anyway.

“Fine. Fine, you’re right. I’m gonna go out there, and I’m gonna own this day.”

“That’s the spirit!” Aubrey chirps proudly, hands probably resting against Emily’s shoulders as if she is ready to send her off into the boxing ring. “Let’s go.”

There is a brief pause, possibly while Emily looks over her reflection one more time, and then the sound of hurried footsteps fills the room. The main door swings open, then proceeds to creak its way all too slowly back shut.

And there is that silence again. Silent, save for the sound of suppressed breathing, of a small pant that’d been held back for the last few moments.

“God,” Beca mumbles softly, her words followed by a relieved sigh of her own. Beca is pressed back against the closed stall door, faded jeans halfway past her knees. Her line of sight moves downward slightly, a look of worry gracing her pale features. “Do you think they heard us?”

Blue eyes drift upward to meet with Beca’s. There is a hunger glazing her darkened stare, before Chloe quickly shakes her head in response. “I don’t think so.”

It would be so easy right now to end their moment. It would be easy for Chloe to pull herself up from the floor, where her knees rest uncomfortably against the cold, hard white tiles. Nothing screams ‘mood killer’ quite like two of your oblivious best friends talking about zits when you’re about to fuck your girlfriend, after all.

But then Chloe’s gaze meets with Beca’s, and Chloe is reminded of only a few moments prior. She is transported back to the memory of the two hurrying in here with their fingers intertwined, their bodies desperately craving one another’s expert touch. So much so that they’d made do with a (probably not the most hygienic) bathroom stall, because they’d just needed each other _that_ damn badly.

Chloe thinks about how she’d pushed Beca hurriedly up against the door, with Beca’s fingers fumbling to slide the lock tightly shut. Their lips had pressed hungrily against each other’s, barely leaving room to breathe between them. Chloe’s slender fingers had worked their way messily into Beca’s previously neatly styled hair, and she’d heard that familiar, desperate whimper rise from the back of Beca’s throat as she’d tugged just a little too harshly on mousy locks. And God, just like that, it is easy for Chloe to snap right back into that moment all over again.

Beca doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to stop this, either. Her fingers haven’t moved from where they’d been tangled up in auburn curls, though Chloe feels a brief tug, before an almost pleading stare is shot down her way. She knows immediately that the mood is still there for Beca, too.

“Shh,” Chloe places a long finger in front of her lips, “Not too loud, okay?” Her voice is soft and husked, a need behind it in spite of the quiet volume. Normally, her goal is to pull the loudest, most exaggerated sounds she can from Beca’s tiny frame. If people think Beca Mitchell sounds good when she’s singing, they have _no_ idea just how incredible she sounds when she’s moaning Chloe’s name, begging desperately for her release.

But they’ve kept this up so far. They promised they’d keep this between them, just until after Emily’s graduation. They were in agreement that they wanted to take the time to get to know one another as girlfriends, and not just friends.

(Then again, have they ever really been _just friends_? If you were to ask them, then yes, but many would say otherwise.)

While Chloe’s gaze remains up on Beca’s face, as she begins to peel Beca’s skinny jeans further down her legs, she cannot help but let her eyes lower. Chloe’s heart begins to pound in anticipation of what she knows is to come.

(Quite literally.)

“Step out,” Chloe instructs in a quiet murmur. She is aware that she could do this without entirely unclothing Beca’s bottom half, but where is the fun in that? They already have only a small, compact space to work with, and Chloe will be damned if she doesn’t make the most of what she can.

Beca doesn’t question her, she simply follows instruction, until her jeans are laid in a heap on the floor by Chloe’s knees. Chloe arches forward slightly until her full lips are finally meeting with the warm, soft skin of Beca’s inner thigh.

“Do you know how sexy you are?” Chloe questions in a hushed tone. Her lips press their way in an upward path until she can ghost messy kisses along the fabric of Beca’s panties.

“Says the girl between my legs,” Beca breathes harshly, head tilting back some against the door. Her fingers bunch a little more tightly in Chloe’s neatly curled hair, almost like she is trying to guide her. In return, Chloe lets a soft, breathy chuckle fall from her parted lips, the sound vibrating rhythmically against pale skin.

“Easy, Bec.” Chloe pulls back just a fraction, just to gaze up at her favorite face. She notes the way Beca’s darkened stare is still fixed intently on her, and feels a swell of pride rising inside of her chest. “_I’m_ the one fucking _you_, remember?”

“Fine,” Beca grumbles impatiently, her tight grip loosening just a little bit. Chloe smirks to herself, proceeding to press her lips to the soft skin of Beca’s hip bone. The placement causes Beca’s small body to tense slightly beneath her touch.

If they had more time, Chloe would take this more slowly. She’d tease and really work Beca up. But, considering where they are and why they’re actually here, they have to be smart.

They have their hotel room to completely violate later, anyway.

Chloe’s fingers curl under the hem of tight panties, slowly beginning to peel the fabric down Beca’s already trembling thighs. Her gaze drifts downward, and Chloe realizes she doesn’t really have to do too much to get Beca worked up; Beca is there all on her own.

“Damn, Becs,” Chloe murmurs in something akin to awe. Her teeth sink down gently into her lower lip, and she notes that the taste of her gloss is bitter against her tongue. “Who knew you were such an exhibitionist?”

Beca can try to deny it all she wants, but the evidence is right there before Chloe’s eyes. Beca’s desperate arousal is streaked across the tops of her now parted thighs, glistening invitingly against soft, pale skin.

“Maybe we’ll have to do this public stuff more often,” Chloe teases quietly. Before Beca has the chance to retort, Chloe’s lips reconnect with hot, soft skin, and all Beca manages in response is a muffled whine. Beca’s back relaxes against the door as Chloe slides her panties right the way down toward her feet. Chloe nudges Beca’s ankle gently until Beca gets the hint, and then she is stepping out of the damp material, the inviting sight before Chloe’s eyes causing a familiar ache between her legs.

Beca opens her mouth to say something, though she doesn’t quite get to start, not before Chloe has hooked an arm underneath one of her thighs. She lifts it easily to rest lazily over her shoulder, pointed tongue finally meeting with the sensitive bundle before her.

“Fuck,” Beca hisses quietly, the initial contact clearly something she’d craved. Chloe wants to comment on how good Beca tastes, on how smug she feels about how wet Beca already is, but she is too preoccupied and in the moment. So, instead, she flattens her tongue to lick a heavy strip right the way up Beca’s already sensitive clit, relishing in the way Beca's hips buck almost instantly in response.

Each time Chloe gets to taste Beca Mitchell, it is like the first time all over again. Beca is something she craves, so badly that Chloe thinks about it when she is alone, when her own fingers are the only thing she has to satisfy her desperate need. And each time they’re in this position, each time her tongue is free to explore and do the things that make up her wildest fantasies, it is always so much better than her imagination. It is always so much better than Chloe even remembers.

Already, Chloe can feel the way Beca’s hips have begun to rock gently against her mouth, her body tensing beneath Chloe’s tender touch. Chloe has one hand holding onto Beca’s thigh, her thumb tracing delicate circles against soft skin. The other, she moves over to slide a long finger between Beca’s swollen folds. Already, her finger is coated in slick arousal, and Chloe cannot resist letting herself get lost in the moment, her tongue burying its way deeply inside of Beca’s dripping center.

“Fuck, Chlo,” Beca whimpers desperately, her volume a little louder this time. Chloe really cannot bring herself to care. The sound of Beca’s voice only drives her to move faster, to slide her tongue more harshly inside of her. Chloe’s finger, still coated with Beca’s warm arousal, slides idly along her swollen clit, until she is beginning to rub tight circles against the sensitive flesh. A quiet moan of her own vibrates softly against Beca’s skin, prompting Beca’s fingers to tug more harshly onto her hair.

If ever there was a bad time to get a phone call, it would be right now; with Beca’s hips moving to the point of her practically fucking Chloe’s face. Beca’s thighs clench as Chloe’s tongue curves perfectly inside of her.

“Ignore it,” Beca breathes harshly, her words sounding desperate and broken. While her tongue is buried deeply inside of Beca, Chloe can’t help the way a soft laugh falls from her lips at the redundant instruction. A puff of warm air evidently hits Beca in just the right place to pull a drawn out moan from the back of her throat.

Like she’d even question answering right now? No, Chloe is having way too much fun, she’s too turned on by the feeling of tight walls clenching around her, of her finger stroking so easily over Beca’s aching, swollen clit.

Chloe is wearing a skirt—a short one, at that—and it is so hard to keep from reaching a hand between her legs and touching herself, because her desperate aching is growing only more and more intense the longer this goes on. But she refrains, wanting to focus solely on Beca. Her fingers grip a little more tightly onto Beca’s thigh, flattened tongue savoring the familiar taste as her movements begin to pull Beca nearer to her orgasm.

By the time Beca comes, right there against Chloe’s tongue, Chloe’s lips wrapped around her throbbing clit, they are both a panting, moaning mess. Chloe delicately licks the traces of Beca’s release from the tops of her inner thighs, pads of her fingers still working her slowly down from her high. Chloe loves the way her girlfriend _squirms_, how her body reacts to every touch, every movement. Beca’s fingers are still caught in Chloe’s hair, repetitive moaning falling almost lazily from her parted lips.

It really doesn’t matter that they’re in a public restroom, and that this should probably be considered dirty more so than anything else, Chloe always finds that there is something so sensual about the two of them together. She can fuck her girlfriend so hard that she is screaming her name, begging for more, yet it’s _still_ so sensual, so passionate. Because it’s them.

“Holy fuck,” Beca finally breathes out raggedly. Her trembling body slumps back against the door, and Chloe pulls back to gently rest Beca’s foot down on the floor.

“I agree,” Chloe smirks knowingly, before pressing a small kiss to Beca’s inner thigh. She has to physically force herself away, though finally she stands to meet her face to face. Chloe takes pride in the way Beca’s chest is moving faster with her heavier breathing, her expression conveying as such. Beca can’t even make some sarcastic comment, because it is clear she’s still trying to come down from the cloud Chloe’s tongue has apparently put her on. “You are seriously so sexy,” Chloe repeats her earlier sentiment, fingertips reaching out to settle delicately beneath Beca’s chin. Chloe tilts her face upward, until she can press her lips gently against Beca’s. Her voice is soft and quiet as she continues, words spoken into Beca’s mouth, “You taste so good, huh?”

It doesn’t matter how many times they do this, how many times Chloe tells Beca just how much of a turn on she is, Beca always seems at least slightly bashful in return. Apparently, right now is no different; Chloe notes a tinge of pink washing across Beca’s previously pale cheeks.

“I’m serious, Bec,” Chloe reaches for Beca’s hand, lifting it up to drape her arm around her neck, “I was literally almost fucking myself to the way you taste. God, and the way you sound…”

Somehow, it is like Chloe’s words of encouragement have sent a shot of confidence through Beca’s core, maybe a little inspiration, even. Chloe watches the way glistening eyes scan her face, arm tightening some around her neck. “Oh yeah?” Beca murmurs, the briefest hint of a smirk threatening her lips. “Just almost?”

“Mhm,” Chloe chuckles quietly, “Just almost.”

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out where Beca’s mind is going—where it has already gone, in fact. By the time slender fingers reach out to graze slowly across her own, Chloe is already resigning herself to the fact that this is happening. Her gaze catches Beca’s, blue eyes staring intensely into one another’s, and that air is returning, that moment coming back all over again.

“What if I wanted to see that?” Beca just above whispers, soft palm cradling the back of Chloe’s hand. Chloe glances down briefly, though brings her gaze back up toward Beca’s face. The corner of Chloe’s kiss-swollen lips curves upward slightly as she allows Beca’s hand to guide her own beneath the short fabric of her skirt.

“Mm,” Chloe pretends to think for a moment, voice lowering to that same soft husk all over again. “Is that what you want? You want me to fuck myself for you, baby?”

Having relinquished control (at least for now) to Beca, Chloe feels the wet fabric of her own panties beneath the tips of her fingers, with Beca’s hand still curled around her own. Presumably, Beca thinks that is all the response she needs, but Chloe has other ideas.

“You have to ask me nicely,” Chloe teases in a lower tone, hungry stare trained on Beca through hooded lids. Though, she knows that the feeling between her legs, the way the aching builds with each passing second, won’t actually let her stop.

“Please,” Beca relents with a short nod of her head, strands of mousy hair falling in her face. Chloe brings her free hand up to brush them aside with her fingertips, stroking the loose chunk gently behind Beca’s ear.

“Please what?”

“Touch yourself.” Beca’s voice is small but strong, there is a power behind it that causes the arousal to pool only more heavily between Chloe’s thighs. “Fuck yourself, Chloe. For me.”

And that is the response Chloe needs. That is the motivation that has her tugging her hand away from Beca’s to slide the damp material of her panties aside. Two fingers immediately meet with the result of her fucking her girlfriend only moments ago.

Beca watches—no, she _stares_—and the sight of her girlfriend watching her so intently, waiting for her reaction, is just about the biggest turn on Chloe can imagine other than Beca being the one touching her herself. She isn’t going to disappoint her, she’s going to give her a show. And it won’t be forced either, because Chloe has been desperate for this release the entire time. It takes only moments of her fingers drawing tight circles against her increasingly aching clit, spreading her arousal between already wet, swollen folds, for Chloe’s teeth to sink gently into her lower lip. A soft moan instantly rises from the back of her throat in response.

Chloe is learning a lot about Beca today. She is learning that she likes the danger of doing this in a public place, and that her eyes sparkle when she gets to watch, to take in the sight of Chloe touching herself just for her.

Blue eyes stare back, though the faster Chloe begins to move her fingers, the tighter the circles she begins to make, the more difficult it becomes for her to focus. Soon, Chloe’s lids are fluttering shut, coated lashes resting thickly over hooded eyes. Chloe doesn’t even care to hold back the sound of her verbal reactions, the way her body responds to the feeling of one finger sinking easily inside of her. Beca’s arm tightens a little bit around her neck, pulling her body flush against her own. Chloe allows a soft moan to fall from between her lips, though it is muffled by the sound of Beca closing the gap between them, familiar lips parting to press firmly to her own.

Apparently, as much as Beca seems to be enjoying this, she can’t quite hand over full control, because it is only seconds later that Chloe feels a hand nudging her own out of the way. Quickly, her fingers are replaced by the feeling of Beca’s pressing down against her aching clit. They coat themselves in arousal, and slide side by side into Chloe’s dripping center.

“God, you’re so wet,” Beca breathes quietly against Chloe’s lips, their kiss a little more lazy now; they’re both evidently a little preoccupied elsewhere. Without the need for her own fingers anymore, Chloe presses her palms up against the door, either side of Beca’s head, and pushes her legs further apart to give Beca more room to work, more space to curl her hand and to stroke the tips of her fingers along her tightening walls in exactly the right place.

Beca knows Chloe’s body by now, the same way Chloe knows Beca’s in return. She knows exactly where to touch her, exactly how hard to pump her fingers in and out of her. Beca knows exactly where to curl the tips of her fingers to touch just the right spot, and Chloe responds with a deep moan into their kiss, her trembling knees already beginning to give way beneath her.

It was never going to take long to get Chloe off, not with how turned on she had been while going down on Beca. So, when the pad of Beca’s thumb presses firmly to her tender clit, tight circles kneading against the sensitive bud, they both know that this is almost over. If they didn’t, the way Chloe’s body reacts—her hips moving in a rhythmic pace, throat emitting desperate moans and pleading whimpers—does the talking for her. Soon, she is letting out a longer, louder moan, her walls clenching tightly around slim digits as she reaches her euphoric high.

“I thought we were staying quiet,” Beca mutters softly, the smugness in her tone evident in the way it rings against Chloe’s lips. Even with her eyes closed, Chloe can feel the way Beca is smirking, the way she is so openly proud of herself as she slides her fingers back out and coaxes Chloe gently down from her orgasm.

“And I thought I was doing it myself,” Chloe retorts in a breathless murmur, voice soft as it vibrates against Beca’s swollen lips. Finally, Chloe forces herself to pull back, gives Beca the view of her chest rising and falling faster, the same way her own was only moments ago. Sweat has begun to bead lightly across Chloe’s forehead, and it is clear they’ll have some cleaning up to do before they get back out there to join the other girls. It is going to be difficult to act as if nothing has happened, as if they haven’t just fucked each other to orgasm in the middle of a public restroom, almost caught by two of their own.

Now that her eyes have opened, Chloe can finally look at Beca’s face. She can finally study the way Beca looks so pleased with herself, so euphorically _happy_ with the last few moments.

“Not complaining, are you?” Beca teases gently, brow arching slightly as she brings her hand from inside of Chloe’s skirt. Calculatedly, Beca lifts her still wet fingers to her mouth, full lips parting to wrap around them and suck them clean... Though, Chloe gets there first. Chloe reaches up a hand to take hold of Beca’s wrist, then wraps her lips around her two fingers instead, gaze locked on Beca’s needy stare the entire time.

Beca lets out an almost pained sounding whine in response, and Chloe’s lips curve into a smirk at the sound of her fingers popping from between her lips. “And I’m the sexy one?” Beca comments, watching Chloe in awe.

“You sure are, beautiful,” Chloe nods, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to the tip of Beca’s nose. “But I’m pretty sexy, too.” She shrugs a shoulder nonchalantly, her expression somewhat amused.

“I can’t even explain how badly I don’t want to leave this bathroom right now… Which is kind of a weird thought,” Beca frowns slightly, nose wrinkling in mild disgust.

Chloe responds with a short, breathy laugh, her head nodding gently in agreement. “I know, but we’re here for Emily. We should probably get back out there.” There is a soft, exaggerated pout on her lips as she finally takes a step back, forcing herself not to look down—Beca is still half naked, and Chloe knows she won’t be able to resist her if she lets herself take in that sight again.

“You should get dressed,” Chloe states, her forehead wrinkling into a slight frown. It is the last thing she wants really, but they’ll have time to undress one another later. They’ll have time to pay better attention, to really focus on one another’s bodies. Maybe she can give Beca a _real_ show then, in fact. Slowly, Chloe leans forward to press a small kiss to Beca’s pouted lips. “I’m gonna go clean up. I’ll see you in a sec?”

It would be their luck to walk out of there and find the Bellas all standing around, mouths hanging open as they realize what they have just inadvertently witnessed. Chloe is almost somewhat surprised to learn that it is still just the two of them in here, that their secret is still safe, it’s still _theirs_.

Chloe is really in no hurry to wash the evidence of Beca’s prior orgasm off of her fingers, but she does it regardless, and greets Beca with a knowing smile once she walks back out to join her. Beca is busy straightening out her shirt to fall over her newly fastened jeans.

“Remembered your panties, right?” Chloe grins mischievously. Beca’s playful eye roll in response pulls an amused chuckle from Chloe’s lips.

“Of course I did. Gotta give you something to take off later, huh?”

The smug wink sent her way through the mirror’s reflection has Chloe melting all over again, but they don’t have the time right now. They’re not _so_ wrapped up in one another that they’d actually miss such a big day, such an important event. They just… Needed a little something to tide them over, that’s all.

As Chloe tugs open the door to the restroom, motioning Beca out before her, she thinks they’re still alone, thinks they’re still in the clear. The sound of a voice coming from behind her as she exits the room almost makes her jump, though, and Chloe pauses to turn around and eye its owner.

“Took you long enough,” Amy states in a bored sounding tone, her arms folded across her middle. The door finally clicks shut, and Chloe wonders how soundproof it really is, how much Amy has actually heard. Amy motions toward the now closed door as she pushes herself up from the wall. “Smells like sex in there, by the way.”

Chloe can see the way Beca grimaces, even from behind. She can just picture it so clearly, so much so that it causes Chloe to grin devilishly in response. Though, she bites it back, and sends a small shrug over her shoulder in Amy’s direction.

“It does?” Chloe questions in a bright, casual tone. “Hm. Can’t imagine why.”


End file.
